I Won't Stop Until I Find You
by Shardas
Summary: When Bloom runs away mysteriously, where did she go? Why did she leave? Will she ever come back? Does a certain blonde specialist play into this?
1. The Missing Fairy

**Hey everyone! Another new story! I was browsing the fanfiction stories, **

**and found a story kinda like this, and I was going to ask if I could rewrite **

**it, but they got off of fanfiction forever. So I will change it up more, so **

**it's not ****stolen. I own what is mine...**

Bloom POV

_I didn't want this anymore. I didn't want to be here. The pressure was too much to _

_bear, and my heart begged for the freedom I deserve. Happiness doesn't describe my _

_life, and peace was all but true. Loyalty might have once been there, but it has _

_moved on with me, into my next life, into my new life. Teamwork has visited, but _

_was always driven away be despair and broken promises. Trust had never been _

_s__hown. Where do I belong in this world? Why did this happen to me? Why can't I see _

_clearly anymore? How did it come to this? I was to scared too whispered the words, _

_too fake to split my wrists. I was so confused about all this. So I ran away. _

Flora POV

"Where do you think she went?" I asked as we all talked in the common room of

our dorm in Alfea. She hadn't taken any of her stuff, and Kiko wasnt here, so he must

have gone with her. "I don't know, she is always taking random trips somewhere.

Why not try Earth, Dominoe, or maybe even other planets like Solaria, Eraklyon, or

Lynphia. She might even be right here in Magix." Tecna said as she browsed the internet

on her computer. After class was always silent the day before exams. Everyone was

studying big-time. No one had enough confidence to pass the test, that is, everyone

except Tecna of course. She always got A's. "I don't know Tec, do you think she is mad

at us or something." I asked the technology fairy. She just shrugged, not even moving

her eyes from her computer. "Flo, stop worrying. She'll be back before tomorrow.

She has to. If she isn't, then we'll assume her missing. Okay?" Musa reasoned. She

was studying Potionology, and I knew she really had to get a good grade on this test. "Okay

Muse, but I am still worried. Something doesn't feel right about this." I said as I walked

into my room. I stood outside, on the balcony, watching beyond the gates of Alfea, into

the trees. Everything seemed peaceful today, so why did I feel so on-edge? Why do I

feel as if something were terribly wrong?

Bloom POV

"Quiet Kiko! They could hear us!" I whispered to my bunny, as I rounded the back corner of

Alfea. I saw Stella and Aisha sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard, studying Transformations,

of course. I really wanted to take a quick picture, knowing how much Stella actually studies,

but I needed to go. I couldn't wait until sunset, and I couldn't be here for the big exams

tomorrow. I had to leave...now! I had a few apples, a banana, some water, and even a few carrot sticks,

for Kiko, in a backpack, slung over my shoulder. I even took my phone, knowing I would want

to be able to call for help if needed. At first, I thought of leaving it, but what if I ran into the

Trix? Or maybe a werewolf in the forest? I would need it. Holding Kiko in one hand, and the

strap of my backpack in the other, I started walking straight into the trees of GloomyWood Forest.

~Later That Night~ Flora POV

I knew it. I knew something was wrong. I had spent so much time last night studying, worrying,

tending to my garden, and sleeping that I didn't realize something terribly wrong. Bloom didn't

come back last night. Right when I woke up, I walked over to her bed, to wake her, and all my

hand touched were the soft, blue covers. Instantly, without saying a word, I took out my phone,

and called Helia.

_"Hey Helia!"_

"Hey Flora. Whats with the early wake up call?"

_"Bloom didn't come back last night. Is she with Sky?" _

"I havent seen her, but let me go ask Sky."

_"Okay, Thanks."_

...

"Yeah, he hasn't seen her either. Are you sure she isn't in the common room?"

_"I don't know, but I didn't see her except for breakfast yesterday."_

"Oh my god. She could be as far as Torth Mountain by now."

_"So what do I do now?"_

"Umm...I don't know Flora. Go look around Alfea."

_"And if I find her?"_

"Then call me. I'll go out into GloomyWood and search with Sky."

_"Okay, and if you find her, then call me. Okay?"_

"Okay. Bye my flower."

_"Bye Helia."_

~Still Floras POV~

I hung up the phone, and sighed. "What if we can't find her?" I thought with despair. I ran into the

common room, but no Bloom, only a very sleepy Stella, on the couch, and sleeping on a textbook of Magic 101.

I went into the hall, no Bloom. Nobody. I walked into the cafeteria, the outside greenhouse, the

courtyard, the gym, the auditorium, and finally, I stopped in front of Ms. Faragonda's office. _"Thud. _

_Thud. Thud." _I knocked on the door, and waited for a reply. "You may enter." I heard from inside. I quietly opened

the door, and stopped in my tracks. Headmaster Sallidian was here as well. "Good morning Ms. Faragonda.

Headmaster Sallidian. I can't seem to find Bloom." I exclaimed, waiting for the two to do something. Ms.

Faragonda sighed, and looked me in the eye. "Yes Flora, we know. She has been missing since last night,

am I right?" She asked, staring at me. I nodded, and almost started to cry. I knew where this was going. "I dont know

where she is Ms. F, but I know that she could be in great danger. We have to find her." I stated. Headmaster Sallidian

finally spoke up. "I did send Sky and Helia to go look in GloomyWood for her, but they havent reported

anything yet. But I might have a clue to what happened. I think, she ran away." He said. I gasped. "Why

would she do that?" I asked. Everyone looked very sad, and the room silenced. I started to cry. "She

deleted all her files Flora, we think she doesn't want to be herself anymore." Ms. Faragonda whispered. I cried harder.

**Cool! New story first chapter complete! The next chapter... "Why did she run away? Where is **

**she now? Will Sky and Helia find her? What is she really hiding?"**

**R&R please!**


	2. PIxies in the Forest

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2! R&R please!**

Blooms POV

I had been walking for hours, not stopping to rest in fear that I would be caught, but with every step I took, I felt my energy

depleting. Soon, I would be too weak to walk, and would be forced to wait it out until I could run again. I was so jumpy, and

the possible future kept flashing before my eyes, where I was caught, brought back to the hell of a school, and my secret

would be found out. It wasnt just a possible destiny, but a true nightmare. Caught in my own world of fantasy, I hadn't noticed

where I was walking. Paths traveled through the GloomyWood, and I had almost walked blindly into the middle of one! Luckily,

before I was caught, I scrambled into the brush, and peered out to see if anyone had sensed my presence. I spotted two

specialists, the two I didn't want to run into. The two that would drag me back to Alfea. Helia and Sky.

They walked by silently, not noticing the flash of red hair as a fairy silently moved under the shrubs that lined the side of the

paths. "Bloom!" Helia called, as he looked into the forest near me. I secretly hoped he wouldn't notice me. "Bloom! Where are

you?" Sky called. He sounded desperate, and it almost made me wanna run out, and bury myself into his embrace, but I held

back. I couldn't go back, I just couldn't. He had done too much. He had hurt me.

"I don't think she's around here Sky, should we look near the lake?" Helia questioned as the two walked down the opposite path.

Soon, they were nothing more than dots in the distance. Creeping silently from the bushes, I breathed a sigh of relief. "That

was a close one!" I thought to myself. "Well, the forest isn't safe anymore. I need to go somewhere else!" Dragging Kiko out

from the backpack, I smiled at him and rubbed his fur softly. "Where should we go Kiko? Anywhere around here, they'd eventually

find us. We aren't safe!" I wept as he hugged me. "Come on Kiko, lets get back into the trees, just in case they come back."

Walking back into cover, I opened my backpack, and pulled out my most precious belongings. But something stopped me. Getting

sick to my stomach, I grew wide eyed. "Kiko!" Was all I could manage to say before I ran behind a bush.

Lockette POV

The other pixies and I, not including Piff, were all flying towards Alfea. We were coming from Pixie Village, leaving because Flora

had called for our help. But now we had stopped, because we heard strange sounds in the trees. _"Ahhh!"_ "Do you hear that Chatta?"

Amore asked. "Yep, it sounds scary! We should go!" Stated Chatta as she turned around. "Wait! No!" I shouted. I felt something,

something strong. I recognized that feeling. It was the feeling of a fairy. "I can sense Bloom!" Everyone hovered in mid air. "Are

you sure.." Tune started, but I was already flying through the thick trees.

Coming through to a small clearing, I saw Kiko, a backpack, and Bloom. She seemed to have thrown up, but as gross as that

was, I am her for her. The other pixies and I landed beside her. "Bloom, are you okay?" Asked Amore and Digit at the same time.

She nodded her head, and looked at us. "Hey little ones..." Was all she could manage before she covered her stomach with her

free hand. "Owwwww..." she groaned as she layed down in the grass. "Bloom!" I shouted as I flew to her, letting her calm

down. She seemed to be okay for the moment, not moving but resting her body. "We will get help!" Shouted the

others as they flew back through the trees. "No!" Bloom whispered, and everyone stopped. "What...what do you mean?" Tune asked.

Bloom sat up, trying to smile, and looked straight at me. "You have to understand, I need you now. You cannot leave me alone here, please

stay." She asked me. I looked to the others, and nodded. "Go, I will stay with her." I concluded. Flying back over my bonded fairy,

I tended to her sickness as best as I could.

Flora POV

"Please stop pacing my dear, I am sure the pixies will be here soon. Ms. Faragonda pleaded as I walked back and forth. I was waiting

for the pixies, mainly Lockette, to track down my friend. I was waiting for the two boys to come back from their search. I was just

sitting here...waiting! "Ms. F, do you think we will ever find her?" I asked, not wanting to know the truth, but the head mistress had

hope. "I would say we have a pretty good chance." I sighed, and sat down beside her, looking into the trees. "When I was little, people

ran away probably every other week. The world was so new back then, so young. No one knew how to handle all of its problems.

They felt as if they could run away from it, but eventually they found their way back home." The head mistress exclaimed. I looked at

her questioningly. "Did you ever run away Ms. F?" I asked, but she just sighed. "I shall tell you later my dear, for now I believe the

pixies have arrived."

No later than a second after, Chatta flew right in front of me. "We are here Flora!" She smiled. "What did you need help for?" I hugged

her and smiled back. "We need to find Bloom using Lockette's tracking powers. Hey...where is Lockette?" I asked, noticing the little pixie

wasn't present. But my expression changed when I saw Chatta's face. "But we saw Bloom in the forest!"

**Hey people! What's up? **

**Okay, so what's wrong with Bloom? If you think you have an answer, than PM me! **

**So what will happen next? I'll tell you now its far from over...review please!**


	3. Home On Earth

**Hey everyone! What's up? **

**So what's wrong with our friend Bloom? Where will she go?**

**well this story is FFFFAAAAAARRRR from over, so sit back and relax.**

**Grab me some popcorn too! ;) now R&R please! **

Bloom POV

"Lockette, please, you must come with me. I need to go to Earth! It's crucial." I begged my pixie. She seemed

to be swayed by the look on her face. "I don't know Bloom, you seem really sick. Maybe we just need to go

back to Alfea." She whispered, but my eyes grew wide. "No Lockette. I will explain everything to you soon, but

you have to trust me now. I can't go back there...not yet." She studied me for a minute, before she sighed. "How

long will we be gone?" I smiled, and grabbed her and Kiko in for a big hug. "Ah! Thank you Lockette!" I shouted in

joy. I saw her smile, and she twirled her butterfly scepter. "So, where are we going?" She asked. I took a deep

breath. "Earth." Lockette smiled, and nodded. "No prob. I can take all of us there!" She spun her scepter, and

magic sparks flashed. Before anyone knew what happened, Lockette, Kiko, and I were all sitting on a beach at night.

The moon shone brightly, flowing over the waves of the ocean. I turned around and put back on my flimsy backpack.

"I think I can see the Fruity Music Bar from here! Anyone up to see Roxy?"

We had only been walking for about ten minutes, when Roxy herself found us. "Hey Bloom!" She shouted as she

hugged me tightly! I cringed when she squeezed my stomach, but didn't say anything of it. "What brings you back to

Earth?" Roxy asked excitedly. I smiled back and sighed. "I'll explain later, first of all, where's Maddy?" I asked. "She's

back at our house. It's a little cottage along the outskirts of town. It's also far enough away from people to not be

seen using magic." I nodded, and sighed again. "Can I stay with you and Maddy while I'm here?" I asked, looking at

her, silently pleading. "Well of course!" Was all Roxy said as she helped me with my backpack. "We can head over

there now if you want." She exclaimed, and I nodded.

I thought over everything that had happened as we sat on the bus, Lockette and Kiko staying hidden in the backpack

from civilians. "Maddy is a very nice fairy, she attended Alfea and graduated. She is helping Roxy with her powers, and

she did save a few worlds here and there. My secret should be safe here. Roxy can keep secrets, can't she? She's

been hiding her fairy powers for a year so far... I guess I'm safe. For now..." I thought to myself, staring out the

window of the old Metro bus. Before I knew what was happening, Roxy was shaking my shoulders, and dragged me out

the doors. "We are here!" She stated proudly as I looked at her home for the first time. It was a pretty white house,

with a strong roof, clean windows, and a inviting atmosphere. Beautiful plants of all kinds were planted outside the patio

area, and they sparkled in the moonlight. In a nutshell, it was the perfect house for a few girls to make their way in. "So

what do you think?" Roxy asked, smiling. "I am speechless. It is beautiful!" I whispered, and she smiled even brighter.

"Well come on, you need to see Maddy!" She shouted, and ran inside, me following close behind. The inside of the house

was just as pretty as the outside. It felt homey, and welcoming. Everything was clean, and the furniture was so soft and

comforting. The walls were painted a deep green, and the furniture was a white leather. There were three bedrooms,

one pink and green with animals all over the place. That was, of course, Roxy's. Then there was a bedroom that was a

deep purple with lightning bolts designing the walls. Maddy was the fairy of lightning, so that makes sense that that was

her room, then finally, there was a guest bedroom. It was a simple room. Painting a light blue, it had a bed in one corner,

completed with a bookcase, desk, computer, closet, and private bathroom. "This is your room." Roxy stated as she

walked throughout the bathroom. "It's beautiful!" Was all I could say.

"Hello? Roxy? Are you home?" A voice could be heard from across the house. "Yes Maddy, I'll be in there in a minute!" Roxy

shouted back! "Come on B, she should need help with groceries!" Roxy stated as she ran back down the hallway. Laughing,

I followed her into the kitchen. "Hey Maddy!" I exclaimed as she passed by me. "Oh! Hey Bloom! What brings you to Earth?

Not that I'm unhappy to see you, you just surprised me!" She continued as I helped her carry a few bags she had hung

over her arms. "I am here because I ran away from Alfea." I stated, as Roxy passed by and Lockette and Kiko came out

of the backpack. They all stared at me in shock. "Why?!" Roxy almost screamed. Maddy was still staring at me, as if trying

to figure me out. "Why would you do that Bloom?" Maddy whispered. I started crying, and Lockette put a small hand on my

shoulder. "I..I was scared." Was all I could say. Roxy came up and hugged me again. "What were you scared of B?" She

asked quietly. I sighed, and looked at her. "Can you keep a secret? And by secret, I mean no one can know. No one in Magix

knows about me coming here. This is top secret!" I stressed. Roxy looked towards Maddy, nodding. "Yes, we promise to

never tell anyone." The room got deadly quiet. "Okay, well...let me start from the beginning...It was about a month ago, and

I was on a date with Sky." I looked to the others around the room, and sighed...smiling. "We went out to a bar, and I might

have had a little too much to drink. We went back to Red Fountain, and stuff happened... but then, I got sick and was starting

to worry. I took a preg test, and..." but I was interrupted by Roxy. She was staring at me with her mouth open in shock.

"It was positive?" She shouted. And I laughed... Maddy smiled. "So was it?" I nodded.

**Hey peeps! Whaz up? :D**

**Okay! So here is the big issue! IT WAS POSITIVE! AHH!**

**So what will happen now? Will Sky ever find out about this? Will Bloom ever**

**return to Alfea? When the baby is born, what will he/she be like? **

**A POLL IS UP ON PROFILE FOR NAME AND GENDER OF BABY! VOTE PLEASE!**


	4. Part of the Family

**Hey people! Whats up? Chapter 4 peeps~ Love my readers!  
**

**CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR BABYS NAME AND GENDER! **

**VOTE PLEASE!  
**

Flora POV

"What?" I asked Chatta again, hoping I heard her right. Chatta looked towards Tune, wide eyed.

"Bloom's in the forest, and Lockette is with her. She was crying and I think she puked." Tune stated,

looking slightly disgusted. I smiled wide, and turned to the headmistress. Ms. Faragonda smiled and

looked into the trees. "You see dear Flora, I told you that everything would play out in the end,

now, please call Helia and Sky and tell them to come to Alfea immediately ." She asked. I nodded,

and reached for my phone. Pressing "Helia Cell" I put the phone to my ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Helia!"

_"Hey my flower, whats wrong?"_

"You and Sky need to come to Alfea right away!"

_"Why? Did you find Bloom?"_

"No, but she's been seen in the forest! The pixies are going to lead us to her."

_"Okay, we are close, so see you in a sec."_

_"_Okay! Bye Helia!"

_"Bye my flower!"_

I clicked the "End Call" button, and put my cell phone in my back pocket. "They are on their way right

now!" I exclaimed, and Ms. Faragonda nodded. "Well while we wait, please tell us what she said to

you when you saw her." Ms. F said. Amore nodded, and looked to Digit. They both held hands, and smiled,

as if to reassure each other. "Well first, we heard screaming, and Lockette said she sensed Bloom, so

we all flew to this small clearing and she was lying on the ground with Kiko beside her. She had thrown

up, and was crying, and she was holding onto her stomach. We all flew beside her, and she smiled. We

offered to go get help, but she didn't wanna be alone, so Lockette stayed. Then we came here. That's

all we know right now." Digit stated, as Amore cried small gulps of tears. All the pixies hugged her, and

patted her back. It was deathly quiet. "Hey Flora!" I heard from behind me, as I smiled to myself. Ms.

Faragonda smiled, and walked to the pixies, giving me some space. I turned around. "Hey Helia!" I stated as I

ran into his open arms. Sky stood there awkwardly, staring at the ground. I quickly let go, not wanting

to hurt any feelings. "So, are we ready?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Great! Which way Chatta?"

I asked my pixie. She pointed to the trees, and started flying. "She's this way! Follow me!" With that, all

of us, excluding Ms. Faragonda who stayed behind, ran to catch up.

"So how exactly was her condition when you found her?" I asked Tune. We all slowed down to listen.

"Well, she was crying and screaming." Tune stated sadly. "Also, she had thrown up. And she was sad so

Lockette stayed with her." We all looked to the floor. "Let's step up the pace." Sky exclaimed, walking

faster ahead to Chatta. "Almost there!" Chatta called back, and I nodded. But nothing could have prepared

me for the next surprise. Suddenly, all I could sense was crying, someone hugging me, and many screams

of "She's gone!" and "We can't find her!" The world felt like it was swimming and swirling and all of it was

playing before me before the darkness covered my sight. Falling into someones grip, I fainted.

Bloom POV

"Are you ever going to tell anyone the truth? Are you going to return to Magix someday? Oh my god! What

will everyone say once you tell them?!" Roxy was going ballistic, pacing back and forth, up and down the

kitchen. "Roxy...Roxy...Roxy...ROXY!" I shouted. She shut up and looked at me. "Yes B?" She asked. I laughed.

"Please calm down. It's only the first month. I have plenty of time to tell them." Roxy nodded, and sat down

on the bar stool. "So when do you plan on going back?" Roxy asked quietly. I shrugged, and laughed to myself.

"I don't know actually. I wasn't really planning on going back at all...but I guess I have to at one point right?

I mean, I'll love my baby regardless, but then my baby won't have a daddy. What do you think I should do?" I

asked Roxy silently. She shrugged and layed her head down on the counter. "You'll have to go back, you

know that right? If you want your child to have a good family. Here, what about this, you stay on Earth until

the baby is born, and then go back. I mean, that way there's no evil that could come after you or the baby...and

no chance of anything happening until then. I am sure Maddy would love to train you as well. You can be a part

of our family!" She stated. I stared at the floor, lost in thought. It was a good idea...but what would my friends

think? No contact for 8 months..maybe I could cover the signal from my phone to contact them...then they

wouldn't know where I am. I don't think I could live without them. "I guess so, but right after the baby's born,

I need to go to see...him. We need to talk." I exclaimed. Roxy nodded, and smiled. "So then it's settled! Yay!"

She laughed, and she turned towards the stairs. "Maddy!" She called. "We have two new additions to our

family!" I smiled, and gave Roxy a hug. "So does that make us sisters now?" I asked, and she laughed. "I guess

so, sister dear." She exclaimed laughing, and I laughed too. Maybe my stay on Earth wouldn't be so bad after all.

**YAY! So here we are... Flora has fainted at the news that Bloom's gone, and Bloom's staying on Earth until**

**the baby's born! WoW! What will people think 8 months later!? What happens when she finally returns? **

*****PLEASE VOTE ON POLL ON PROFILE FOR BABY NAME AND GENDER*****


	5. Headmistress Mix Up

**So hey people! Sorry bout that last message chapter...just needed to talk.**** :)  
**

**I'll delete that message later...maybe. I'd have to edit this intro if I do...ehh. :/**

**I don't care...as long as y'all are happy with my stories! R&R please!**

Flora POV

Have you ever gotten surgery or been put under that stupid "wacky gas" that doctors give

you to calm down? You know, where you're all loopy and you feel tired, and you can't quite

open your eyes, and you have that MAJOR headache? Well that's what it feels like coming back to

consciousness after you faint. My head had pounded with such force, it sounded like drumbeats in

my ears. My eyes fluttered open and closed, and I couldn't really grasp being awake. It took me

a very long time before I finally realized where I was. I was back at Alfea, in Ophelia's infirmary.

I recognized the light purple walls and faint smell of medical equipment that wafted through the

thick air. "Ugh, what happened?" I thought to myself as I tried helplessly to sit up. "You fainted

my dear." Ms. Faragonda exclaimed, walking in through the door. She was surrounded by the pixies,

who were all crying. "Why? I remember walking, and then...nothing." I said, looking at the tiled

floor as a single tear fell silently from my cheeks. "Bloom and Lockette were gone, and we can't

sense any aura's inside the forest. She either isn't on Magix, or she's...she's..." Amore tried to

speak as she cried. But Digit, being the most non-emotional one out of them all, sighed. "OR SHE'S

DEAD!" The little pixie shouted at Amore, who broke down crying more. I sat in silence, not

speaking to break the quiet tranquility. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Tune spoke. "But

if Bloom's dead...where's Lockette?"

Meanwhile... Bloom POV

"Sometimes I feel so confused, and life is just a mystery..." I sang as I swept the patio of the small

cottage home that I now lived in. I thought that since I had kind of barged in on their lives, I better

make myself useful. Sweeping was really the only thing that I could do that I knew was safe for my

baby. I was so protective, even if it was only the first month. I now had someone to protect inside

of me, and I took that responsibility very seriously. "Bloom, how are you?" Maddy asked as she came

outside, black-brown hair pulled up into a bun and yellow-green eyes sparkling. "I'm fine I guess, I

just don't know what I am going to tell them...how will I break it to them...to him? It will be...strange

in the least...when I arrive back at Alfea with a baby! Maybe I should contact Faragonda...she can

keep a secret. Do you think I should tell her?" I rambled as my thoughts were poured out of me in

a flurry of words and emotions. "Well B, I think that you need to tell someone. They could presume

you dead... Would...Would you like me to call Faragonda? I have her Magi-Cell number..." Maddy

exclaimed, grasping my will to tell everything to my headmistress, hug her and cry on her shoulder.

"Wow. Maybe this is just hormones..." I thought as I sighed, pondering all of my thoughts that were

jumbled in my head. "Actually Maddy...Yes, I want to talk to Ms. F."

Maddy POV

I nodded and hugged my friend. "Don't worry B," I exclaimed. "It's only been a week. She won't be

furious at you. She will understand. Things happen, and people make mistakes, but you know what?

People make miracles as well." I said. Bloom smiled, and nodded. "Thanks Maddy. Hopefully she will."

She exclaimed, as I took out my phone. Pressing **Ms. Faragonda**, I smiled, and put the phone on

speaker so Bloom could hear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Ms. F, are you alone?"_

"Yes dear, what you say only I can hear. What is it you need?"

_"Well...I have someone here on Earth who'd like to speak with you."_

"Okay, but who is it?"

_"Princess Bloom of Dominoe!"_

"Oh my! Let me please speak to her!"

I passed the phone to Bloom, and she smiles.

I sighed, and hugged her. "Speak to her. She will understand." I told B, and

she nodded. Sticking the phone to her ear, she took a deep breath.

"Ms. Faragonda?"

_"Oh Bloom! It's so joyful to hear your voice! Please tell me your alright."_

"Yes Ms. F., I am fine, and so is Lockette. But I have something to tell you..."

_"Anything dear..."_

"Well, um..please don't tell anyone! I want to be the one to break the news."

_"Of course my dear, I promise not to tell a soul."_"Well, um...I...Oh Ms. F! I need to stay on Earth!"

_"Bloom, of course you can, but you need to tell me why."_

"Well...um...I'm pr...pregnant!"

_"Oh my gosh dear, this is fantastic news! Is this why you went to Earth?"_

"Yes. I didn't know how to tell the girls...you...him. I am sorry for leaving."

_"It's understandable dear. Don't blame yourself."_

"Yes Ms. F."

_"Alright now, I am sure that Maddy can train you."_

"Of course Ms. F."

_"Okay then! I expect you back at Alfea right after that baby is born!"_

_"Yes Ms. F. I promise to return in 8 months time." _

_"Well, if that is all, I am excited to hear from you and I will see you then."_

_"Yes, Goodbye!"_

_"Goodbye!"_

And with that, I hung up the phone, and hugged my friend. "That was so brave of you!" I exclaimed.

Bloom only laughed, and sighed. "Well Ms. F understands. I feel a lot better now!" Bloom asked, and

I nodded. "That's good B! But we really need to get to bed now! Come on, lets get inside!" I exclaimed.

She nodded, and walked inside, rubbing her stomach. I walked behind her, and walked her up to her

bedroom. She lay down in her bed, and I smiled. "Sleep tight Bloom!" I whispered as I switched out

the light and closed the door. I walked back down stairs, and opened my door. Crawling inside my covers,

I smiled to myself and turned off the lamp. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

**Hey everyone! Thx for reading! I will be gone to camp next week, so trying to update some stories! **

**Root for me to finish some! And Yay! Now ms. faragonda knows! Will she keep a secret? Will she tell? **

**What will happen? I literally wasn't even expecting this, I just go with the flow. **


	6. Flurries of Worries

**Hey people! Whaz up?  
**

**Okay...Ms. Faragonda knows now that B is expecting! But none of the girls **

**know besides Roxy and Maddy! What will happen when the girls find out?**

**Drama overload! SO let me get back typing! Vote on my profile!**

_~8 months later~_

Flora POV

It's been so long since we last saw our dear friend. No, our dear sister. Lockette is

still missing as well...I just hope that wherever they both are...they are safe and happy.

I still have to deal with the pain. I knew something wasn't right...all those nights

ago when she didn't come home. I still can't help but wondering if she is hungry, tired,

thirsty. I still go into the woods and ask trees if they have seen her since that day in

the clearing, but they have come up clean. No fire fairy has come within miles of Alfea

in months. Actually, Tecna has counted those months. A total of 8 months, 14 days,

6 hours, 39 minutes, and 1...2...3..seconds to be exact. We just aren't the same without

her. We aren't whole, and never will be until she is back inside our arms. Sky hasn't

been the same either, nor any of the other boys. I hear Stella cry at night, I have heard

Musa play a mourning song from her planet. I have seen Tecna type up all the things

she loved about our best friend. I have even cursed. Me, the flower fairy, swearing

to myself inside my dorm. All because of the hurt caused by her disappearance. I don't

think we will ever be the same again..never...

Bloom POV

"Come on Bloom! Time to get up!" I heard as I tossed onto my side inside my fluffy blue

bed. "Oh Bloom. Please get up! We need to go to church! You only have an hour to get

ready, and I know how long it takes you to pick a outfit." I sat up sleepily in my bed,

looking at the blurry pink and blonde hair of my friend. Rubbing my eyes, I put a hand on my

stomach and reached for Roxy's hand. She helped me stand up, and I walked into the

bathroom without a word. I heard a knock on the door, and heard "Hurry B, breakfast is in

20!" Sighing, my tummy rumbled and I laughed to myself. I put a gentle hand on my

stomach, and smiled. "Mommy loves you!" I exclaimed. Yes, over the past 9 months, my

tummy has grown very very much. It was like carrying a exercise ball on my tummy every

minute of every day. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I looked like a mom, messy bun,

oversized shirt to cover my still-growing stomach, sweat pants. Oh yea, I look like a tired,

teenage mom. With another great sigh, I started getting ready.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain~ Sky POV

I laid atop my bed, sighing as I looked at the framed pictures hanging on my wall. Of course,

they were all of Bloom and me. I woke up every morning, before everyone else was up, and

stared at the pictures, thinking. I still remember the last time we talked, the last time I saw her

smile, the last time I said "I love you." A tear slipped down my cheek as I looked towards a

picture of her in her enchantix form, posing with Stella. We had just defeated Valtor, and the

picture was took on the way back to Alfea. I could see Helia, Aisha, and Nabu in the background,

laughing. Times back then were so fun, so easy. I never believed she would just disappear.

I mean, yes she had run away before, but she always told someone...had she told someone

this time? Did she run away? Is she even...alive? I sighed, and looked towards Brandon. He

was the only one who knew about the early morning routine. He was so understanding. I knew

he would be just as crushed as me if it would have been Stella instead of Bloom. I turned over,

facing the wall again. "Oh Bloom," I whispered quietly. "Why did you ever leave me? You belong

here. You belong at Alfea, and with the girls. You belong with me. In my embrace, in my bed,

as my wife. I will find you. I promise." I finished, and sat up. The alarm would go off soon, and I

went into the bathroom. Changing, I decided to start getting ready for class.

Back on Earth ~ Roxy POV

I stepped outside my bedroom, looking at myself in the full length mirror that hung in the

hallway. I was wearing a dress, that was a snow white, and had short sleeves and a black

necklace attached to the front. I also was wearing black high heels and a white bead bracelet.

My hair was done up in a bun with a black butterfly clip in it, and my make up was light with

barely any eye shadow. I looked back to Bloom's closed bedroom door. "Bloom!" I called, looking

back to the mirror, checking my hair one more time. "Are you ready?" I saw the door open, and

she stepped out into the hall. Turning around, I saw she was wearing a simple blue dress that

went to her knees, sandals, and a charm bracelet. She was also wearing a locket around her neck, and her

hair was down and flowing. "Do I look okay?" She asked me as I fixed her hair and hugged her.

"You look beautiful B! Now lets get downstairs before Maddy has a fit about eating. I stated as

we ran downstairs, grabbing some toast and eggs, and running out the door into the car to

get to church on time.

**Hey people! Two chapters in one night! YAY! I will try to update more tomorrow! Thanks! **

**R&R please, and vote on my profile for baby name and gender!**

**Thanks peeps! TTYL! Love y'all my readers! **


	7. Child In The Church

**Hey! I'm back! Camp was amazing, but I missed all my readers! What have y'all been doing? **

**So here's a new chapter to I Wont Stop Until I Find You! WOOO! Wish me luck! AND vote on the **

**poll on my profile please! Thanks y'all! **

Bloom POV

I really couldn't believe it. How quickly that feeling had came onto me. I knew what was happening,

but I was just so worried. Was I ready for this? I didn't know. I had only been sitting in church, quietly

minding my own business, when I knew something was wrong. A sharp pain in my stomach, making

me wince every time the pain shook through me. Maddy, sitting beside me, had looked to me with concern.

"B," she whispered. "Are you okay?" I quickly nodded, knowing that right now wasn't the time to make

a scene. But as I doubled over in pain once more, Maddy looked to Roxy, who made eye contact, and

they both grabbed my arms and pulled me up. Many people looked our way, but only two got the message

of what the problem is. A young lady and her husband both jumped up and helped me further. Causing

the scene I had tried to avoid, and with the help of Maddy and Roxy, I made it out the door and finally, into

Maddy's car! Roxy sat in the back with me and tried to calm me down, but I knew that soon the pain could

be unbearable. Maddy, trying to ignore everything so she could drive, had pressed on the gas. Giving a

quick thank you to the young couple that helped us, she drove us all quickly towards the nearest hospital.

Maddy POV

Pulling up to Gardenia Meds, I pushed the car into park as Roxy helped Bloom out of the back seat. I put my arm

around her to support her, and we practically carried her inside the ER section of the hospital. Right when we

entered the door, the smell of medical equipment filled the air. I could see doctors and nurses rushing around, and

doing their jobs. "Help! Please help!" I called out to them. Many nurses stopped what they were doing and rushed

towards us. Without any questions, they helped Bloom onto a stretcher and rolled her into a nearby medical room.

Roxy tried to follow, but one nurse, by the name of Shelby, stopped her. "I'm sorry, but you can't follow your

friend. Only the father can go in there now." She replied. I looked to Roxy, and sighed. "Oh, I wish Sky were here

now. He probably really misses Bloom." I thought to myself. Looking up to Roxy, I grabbed her arm and sat her

down next to the room Bloom was in. "What gives?" She asked me, but a single tear rolled down my face. Noticing

my sadness instantly, she looked at me with concern. "Maddy? Are you alright?" She asked slowly. I sighed again, and

put my head on her shoulder. "What have we been doing?" I asked her, but she had a look of confusion upon her

face. "I don't understand." She replied. "What have we been doing Roxy? We have been keeping a innocent specialist

away from his girlfriend for almost a year! We have been lying to Stella and the girls every time they called to ask us if

we had seen Bloom. And now, this ones the worst. We are now keeping a specialist away from his baby as well. You

tell me what good we've been doing Roxy!" I shouted at her. She looked at me in shock, tears in her eyes, but she

remained calm. "Maddy," She started. "We have kept a baby and a mother safe from harms way. We have saved the trust

we had with Bloom by not telling anyone, and we kept her wishes by not bringing Sky here. We even brought Bloom

here to safety when she went into labor, and now look at us. We are about to become aunts, and your crying. We aren't

failures Maddy, we are heroes to Bloom and her baby. We are sisters to her and the rest of the girls. We are close friends

with the specialist, and no one can ever take any of those things away." She exclaimed. I smiled, and looked to her. "I

guess your right." I stated, and she smiled too. "So," Roxy started again. "What do you think Sky's reaction will be when

he finds out?" She asked, ruining the touching moment. I laughed. "Um..I think he'll be really surprised to see her, but

also really excited. And then he'll get really really surprised when he sees Blooms little bundle of joy." Roxy and I both laughed,

thinking of the shock waiting to happen. Roxy sighed. "He really should be in there, comforting her." She said, but I hugged

her. "Is alright girly. Nothing can turn out perfect." I stated, and we both fell asleep in the waiting chairs, dreaming about

waking up to see Blooms baby in her arms.

~Meanwhile, at Red Fountain~ Sky POV

"Another day crossed off the calendar, another day without Bloom." I thought sadly as I marked a red X over todays date on

the calendar that was thumb tacked to the wall. Today was exactly 9 months since I had last seen my fiery girlfriend. I knew

now that she had to have gone somewhere. To another planet, to another dimension. Somewhere! You can't just disappear off the

face of the planet, she must be hiding. I sighed, and looked at the clock. 10:00 a.m. I had overslept majorly, but that could be

handled later. No one had woken me up...maybe Saladin would understand. I sighed again, and turned to my phone. I had started

trying to call Bloom every morning, but every time it would ring, and go straight to voicemail. But you'd never know...picking up

the cell, I clicked on **Bloom** and heard the usual _ring ring ring _then a click.

Maddy POV

I heard a phone ringing, and looked through my purse. Without thinking, I pressed accept, and stopped when I saw the caller. I

was silent as me and Roxy went wide eyed. The caller was Sky. This was Blooms phone. Now we were in trouble. "Hello?" I heard

through the phone. "Bloom? Is that you?" I panicked. "Break it!" Roxy whispered as she jumped up and down in her seat. Using

some quick magic, I broke the phone in half, and that ended the call. I threw the phone in the trash. I'd buy her a new one once

we got back home. We both took a great sigh of relief, and looked at each other. "That was freaky." Roxy said, stating my thoughts

out loud. But not long after, I fell asleep, watching as Roxy looked at the TV in the waiting room, I drifted into silence.

**So hey people! Waz up? I was gonna end this chapter with Bloom having the kid in her arms, but maybe that will **

**be next chapter. Idk. SO my peeps, how awesome is this chapter?**

**One more round of voting left! You have one more chance, cause next chapter has the baby's name! SO VOTE PEOPLE! **

**thanks! ttyl! posting new chapter soon! **


	8. Labor Pains

**Hey peeps! What's up with you? I am good! I was waiting all story for this chapter! AHH! **

**B's little bundle of joy is coming! YAY! So we better get started!**

~1 1/2 days ( 36 hours later ) ~

Bloom POV

You'd think after 36 long hours of labor, I would be tired and hungry, and I was, but I was more

focused on seeing my baby for the first time. I heard a faint cry, and I smiled to myself. The nurse

who held my hand the entire time looked at me and smiled. "Congratulations Miss Bloom!" She said,

as she hugged me. I hugged her back, and watched as they took a little bundle to be checked and

cleaned. I sighed, as the nurse came up beside me. "Well, we have to do a birth certificate, so until we

get your baby into your arms...full name please." She said. I smiled. "Bloom Alexandria Dominoe." I

exclaimed, and she nodded as she wrote it down. "Fathers full name." She stated. I sighed, and looked

to her. "Sky Johnson Eraklyon." I said. She nodded, and sat beside me while they were tending to

my baby. "If you get married in the future, just come back to this hospital, and I will personally change

your last name on the certificate." I nodded, and lay back on the soft covers. But two seconds later, all

the nurses and doctors came in. I sat back up, and took a bundle of pink blanket from the doctor.

"Congratulations Miss Bloom! You have a daughter!" They said. Looking at my baby girl, I smiled.

She had blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She smiled up at me, and I started crying. A few nurses

hugged me comfortingly, as I wiped the tears from my face. "She's beautiful!" I said. A nurse came up

beside me. "What's her full name?" She asked me. "Lily Mea Dominoe."

Maddy POV

I was still sitting in the same waiting chair, the one I've been sitting in for over a day. Roxy had gone to

get food over four times in the last two hours, and I was going nuts with boredom. "Maddy! Look!" Roxy

shouted in my ear suddenly, which made me sit up with shock. wheeling in on a stretcher, was our best

friend Bloom, holding a small blanket in her arms. We both rushed to her, and hugged her, then looked to

the baby in her arms. She was sleeping, bundled inside her mothers protective hold, but she smiled up

to us in her dreams. "Aww, she's adorable B!" Roxy shouted as she hugged Bloom again. I looked to Bloom,

and smiled. "May I hold her?" I asked, and she nodded as she handed her daughter to me. I held her tight

in my grasp, and looked down upon the new addition to our family. "She's absolutely perfect." I whispered, at

a loss for words. We all nodded, and smiled. Suddenly, a nurse appeared by our side. "The doctors say

your free to go home now!" She stated, and walked back to her job. Roxy smiled, and looked outside the

window. "Well B, let's get you and...Oh my God! What's her name?!" Roxy shouted. "Lily Mea." Maddy smiled

and handed little Lily Mea back to her mommy, and gave Roxy a hug. "Let's get you two home!" She said

happily, as she grabbed for her keys.

Back at their house, Lily Mea had been quietly tucked asleep inside her cradle, which was magically created of

course, and Bloom, Roxy, and I were all sitting on the bar stools in the kitchen. "So Bloom, not to rush you

or anything, but when are you going to tell Sky he's a father?" I asked her as she sipped her cup of tea. She

smiled, and sighed. "I really don't know Maddy." She replied blankly, but I could see a look of sadness in

her eyes. Roxy did too, and grabbed her in for a hug. "Don't worry B! He stills loves you and will love Lily too!

You just need to tell him! The sooner the better!" She exclaimed, while I nodded in agreement. "Your right," She

said, and smiled. "No time like the present?" I looked at her wide eyed, and laughed. "What do you mean by

that?" I asked her, but she just smirked. "I'm calling Sky."

Sky POV

It was around 6 in the after noon when I got back from training with the other guys, but I was happy to get back

in and take a long shower, think happy thoughts, and dream about...her. I miss her so much, her fiery hair and cyan

eyes! She was my world, and I still can't bear to lose her. "Bloom..." I thought sadly, as I walked into the common

room of the dorm, with Brandon, Timmy, and Helia smiling wide and running up to me with excitement. "Sky!"

Brandon called, "Your cell phone! It's ringing!" I nodded, and jogged to my room to pick up my phone, and the boys

followed me. But what flashed on the screen filled my heart up with so much joy! **BLOOM **I looked to the other

boys in excitement, and grasped my phone tightly. Pressing "accept", I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"HELLO SKY!"

"Oh my god! Bloom! I haven't heard from you in so long. I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! And I have fantastic news!"

"What love?"

"I wanna come back to Alfea A.S.A.P!

"Really?! Oh Bloom that great!"

"I know! I can't wait to see you and the guys and the girls. 'sniffles' I just miss you all."

"We all miss you to babe. I can't wait for you to come back!"

"Me neither, in fact, I'll use a portal to Alfea, at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning! Gather everyone! I'll appear in Ms. F's office."

"Okay! I can't wait until then! I'll see you tomorrow! I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow Sky."

"You too Bloom."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye babe."

Once I pressed "end call", all the boys, since Riven and Nabu had walked in during the call, ran up to me. "What did

she say?" Helia asked. I smiled, and sighed, looking towards the ceiling. "Bloom is coming home!" At that, the boys

called their girlfriends, and told them the news! Their long lost sister is finally returning to them!

**Hey my peeps! I am so excited to get this chapter up! Bloom and Lily are headed to Alfea! **

**Yayy! Cant wait for next chapter, but calm yourselves! This story is far from over, so sit **

**b****ack, relax, and wait till I update again! Byee**


	9. Meet Our Daughter

**Hey my peeps! This is Shardas speaking! What's up? Okay, so here is the next chapter!**

**I couldn't wait to type this one up! But stay calm, there are still many more chapters **

**left, maybe around six or seven. So calm yourselves! Anyway, read on...**

Stella POV

It had been so long, could it really even be true? I mean, that long without contact...what happened

those many months ago? "Where did we mess up? When did we all not notice something terribly

wrong?" I would ask myself every day. Every day that I woke up to find my best friend missing still.

Every day that I found myself crying because I didn't know if she was dead or alive. Every day that I

realized just how much she mean to me, and how I didn't realize that until she was gone. That was,

until I got that phone call. The phone call from Brandon. I remembered it well, every word actually,

but one phrase stuck out the most. "Bloom's coming back." It filled me with hope and joy, and I

just had so many emotions built up inside of me. I cried for hours after that, so desperate to see her

once again, that I considered sleeping in Ms. F's office! But I over came that feeling, and just told

Flora, who sets alarms, to wake me up at 6:30 so I could get ready to see her. And with that thought in

mind, I quit crying, took a shower, and drifted to sleep, hoping for the best tomorrow.

Bloom POV

The next morning, I got up at 5:00 a.m., so I could get Lily ready before I had to leave for Alfea.

Grabbing my backpack, Lockette, Kiko, and the rest of my belongings, I walked downstairs to see Maddy

feeding Lily a bottle while Roxy was zipping up two suitcases. One with lightning bolts, and the other

with paw prints. "Where are ya'll going?" I asked as I eyed the suitcases. Maddy smiled up at me, as she

tended to Lily. "We are going to Alfea with you for a few days, just to make sure you settle in." She

stated happily, as she took my suitcase and handed my baby to me. I held my daughter close to me. Roxy

held Kiko and Lockette, while Maddy carried my backpack and suitcase, and I carried Lily and my purse.

Looking at the time, 7:59 a.m. "It's now or never." I said out loud as I created a portal in the middle of

the living room.

Sky POV

I gathered with the girls, the rest of the guys, and Ms. Faragonda inside her office. We watched the clock

on the wall tick forward slowly, before it hit 8:00 a.m. sharp. Suddenly, to my relief, a portal opened in

the office, and we all watched anxiously. It flashed orange, and you could feel the dragon energy just flow

from it. I breathed in, taking in the familiar feeling of her presence. But to my shock, I saw a figure

walking through, with suitcase and backpack, Maddy, the fairy of lightning. "Maddy?!" I asked in shock as she

dropped the two bags she was carrying. "In the flesh and blood." She responded, giving Ms. F a hug. I

looked at her, confused. "Have you been staying with Bloom?!" I asked her, and she nodded, which made all

the girls look at her in shock. Stella walked forward, and stared into Maddy's eyes. "You said you haven't

seen her. You said that you only lived with Roxy! You lied to us!" Stella shouted at her, which made lightning

shoot from Maddy's hands, creating an electrical current throughout the room. "I did it to save Bloom. Are

you the one she came to when she was depressed? When she was scared for her life? When she was in such

deep trouble, she just couldn't go to her parents about it? Huh?" Maddy shouted back, being held back by

Helia and Riven, while Brandon and Timmy held back Stella. I just stood there, trying to process the

information coming through my mind. "QUIET!" I shouted, and everyone froze. I turned to the lightning

fairy, and sighed. "Who will come through the portal next? I asked her calmly. She looked to the orange circular

vortex in the middle of the room. "Roxy is coming next, followed by Bloom." She said, sighing. I nodded, and

watched as Roxy herself walked through with Kiko in hand and Lockette on her shoulder. "Lockette!" All the

pixies shouted as they ran to embrace her. Kiko hopped to Flora, who gave him a carrot stick, and petted him.

Bloom POV

I took a deep breath, and sighed. Looking down to Lily, I smiled at my baby, and looked around at my former

home for the past 9 months. Yes, this place had become a true home to me and my daughter. Seeing Earth

everyday, training with Maddy and Roxy, being with the ones I love. But my face fell when I realized that. "I'm

not with all the people I love here. Sure, I love Maddy and Roxy, but I also love the girls, the guys, and especially

Sky. I need to go to Alfea, I belong there." I thought as I took one last look around the living room, and stepped

through the portal, holding Lily close to me.

Sky POV

Most of us, mainly Stella and Maddy, were yelling and screaming at each other. I sighed, and looked towards

the portal longingly. But my heart started racing when I realized there was a figure becoming clearer inside the

portal. They were coming closer. "Everyone!" I shouted over them, while they again became quiet. "Look..." I

exclaimed, while everyone rushed around the exit of the portal. Stepping into the office, I saw the girl I had been

missing, so long and so much. My first instinct was to run up to her and kiss her, but then I realized something

very shocking. My face fell into one of absolute disbelief as I noted the bundle of fabric in her arms. Hearing a small

laugh as she walked towards me, it seemed like I was frozen. "I...Bloom...who..?" I asked in complete shock. She

seemed calm though, as she handed me the small baby girl. Everyone eyed the girl in his arms, and their eyes

widened. "Sky," She said. "Meet our daughter."

**Hey peeps! What do you think of this chapter? I LOVE IT! What about you? **

**Review please! I love hearing from ya'll!**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading! Cant wait for next chapter! **


	10. Talk of Tears

**Hey people! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! What **

**will happen to Bloom? Will Sky accept Lily Mea as his daughter? **

**How come I'm asking you all these questions?! R&R please!**

Sky POV

I looked down at the little baby girl in my arms. Hey crystal blue eyes, her

curly blonde hair, she definitely looked like me, but how...when? I looked back

up to my girlfriend, studying her face for any signs that she was joking, but

no evidence rose to the surface. "B...Bloom." I exclaimed, trying to get my

thoughts around things. She smiled, and cupped my face in the palms of her

hands. "Sky, my darling, I have missed you so much. I couldn't dread the thought

of being away from you any longer...neither could our sweet angel." She said

referring to Lily Mea. I slowly nodded, deeply noting how heart warming it was to

hold Bloom's daughter. "But wait... she's _mine as well_?!" The sudden thought made

my eyes grow wider, if that was even possible. "She...She's mine?!" I whispered,

and Bloom giggled, at my actions. "Sky," She stated. "Meet _our_ daughter, Lily Mea."

Bloom POV

I hugged all my friends, the guys, and Ms. Faragonda. Sky still held Lily Mea

protectively in his arms, now looking down at her, slightly smiling and I think I

saw a single tear of joy running down his cheeks. I almost cried as well, watching

him being a real father, a real dad to my baby girl. Stella and the other girls were

still kinda pissed off at Maddy and Roxy for not telling them about me for 9 months,

but soon, their thoughts were consumed with watching Sky handle Lily Mea.

"Bloom..." Sky exclaimed, drawing my attention. He hadn't said much since he had

been holding his baby, so it almost surprised me that he had gotten over the general

shock so quickly as that he could speak. "Yes?" I asked him. He smiled, then looked

at me seriously. "Bloom, is she why you ran away?" He questioned me. I looked to

the ground, shuffling my feet. "Kind of." Was all I could get out of my mouth before

Maddy gave me a hug. She looked to everyone, staring them down. "Why don't I tell

you all how this happened?" She asked, and Ms. Faragonda nodded. "Yes Maddy,

please do tell us how those few months were." Maddy nodded and sighed. "Bloom came

to Earth in search of me and Roxy after the pixies had discovered her in the forest. She

told us how she had become pregnant, but didn't know how to tell any of you. She felt

it was better to just get out of everyone's way for a while, to find herself, to let you all

be free. We came to the conclusion that she should stay on Earth until after the baby

was born, and the months went by. Soon, it was around the time, and we were all kind

of on edge. We were going to church on Sunday. She went into labor, and we had to

rush her to Gardenia's hospital. That was also when I made the mistake of mindlessly

answering Blooms phone when Sky tried to call." Maddy took a deep breath, and looked

back towards everyone. 'There, on Monday afternoon, she gave birth to a healthy baby

girl she named Lily Mea. She was released from the hospital only a few hours later in

my and Roxy's care. We went home, slept, and this morning, we decided it was time

we sent Bloom home to you all. We made the portal, came through, and here we are."

She finished, smiling. The room was silent, as silent tears fell down Blooms cheeks, her

crying over the few months that had been most hard to endure.

Ms. Faragonda POV

I watched Maddy, standing up for Bloom, and I smiled to myself. Her graduating had been

one to remember. It had only been two years ago, but I knew she was going to turn out

to be a brilliant fairy. She is so mature and stands up for what she believes in. She's

everything I wish I had been when I was that young. I then turned to Roxy. She was a young

fairy, yes, but that didn't mean she had to be on Alfea grounds. Maddy had taken up the

role as guardian, teacher, friend, kind of like a mother. Roxy still had to come to Alfea

eventually, but she was okay right where she was for now. Now, I looked to Bloom. "A fine

leader of her friends. She has courage and bravery, she listens to her friends, and she has

sympathy for others. She has a good heart and a strong will. She is a truly an Alfea fairy.

I looked around the room again, noting that Maddy, being the guardian of Roxy, had been

the one to make the decision to house Bloom. And even though she didn't tell anyone for good

reasons, she still hid the red headed fairy from friends. Stella and the other girls were giving

her glares from across the room, and that I will not stand. "Ladies, Ladies. Let us not dwell in

the past, for Maddy has just merely kept her promise to Bloom. It was not Maddy's, or Roxy's,

fault that Bloom stayed hidden. I do believe she ran away in the first place, searching for

them, so girls, do not blame them for this. It is no ones fault." I stated strictly, looking at the

girls. Maddy turned towards them, just now noticing that she was being stared and glared at.

"Stella, girls, I am truly sorry-" Maddy started before Roxy cut her off. "No Maddy," Roxy

exclaimed, which turned all eyes on her. "Maddy wanted to bring Sky to see Bloom while she was

in the hospital, she wanted to bring him to see her cause she knew. Maddy knew that everyone

was heartbroken. Maddy knew that Bloom missed all of you. Maddy knew that we were keeping

Bloom from Sky, but then... It about killed her at the thought that we were keeping him from

his baby as well. She was the one who felt so bad, she had thoughts of killing herself about this."

Maddy looked at Roxy in surprise. "Until you talked me out of it." She said rapidly, but Roxy shook

her head. "I did nothing of the sort. You got yourself through it. You were the one who pulled

yourself together, got back on your feet and helped me and Bloom through all of this." Roxy ended

her speech, and everyone was silent. For once, not even Chatta spoke. The deep thoughts soaked

into everyone's mind before Stella walked to Maddy, and hugged her tightly. Maddy hugged her

back, crying. "I'm so sorry!" They said in sync, tears racing rapidly down their faces. I smiled,

and clapped once, grabbing mostly everyone's attention. "How about we leave Bloom, Sky, and

their child in private for a while, let us go back to the girls dorm." I stated, and the guys and girls

left along with Maddy, Roxy, Ms. Griselda, and finally, I looked back into my office, seeing Bloom

wave at me, while Sky smiled. I knew they would be alright. Smiling and waving back to them,

I shut the door.

**How did you like this chapter? Was it good? Let me know through a review. It doesn't **

**have to be long. Just something like "Good job!" or "Outstanding!" Please R&R (read and review) **

**Thanks my awesome readers!**


End file.
